Munks Today, Men Tomorrow
by S.M. Jackson
Summary: At 18 years old, the Chipettes wonder why the Chipmunks haven't tried to take their relationships to the next level. Well, since they won't make a move, the Chipettes will. Alvin and Brittany will fight for dominance in the bed, Simon and Jeanette will live out her romance novel fantasy, and Eleanor and Theodore will feed their appetite... for sex. Rated M for language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**I was expecting not to start this story for a while, but I think I'll just jump right into it.**

On a sunny Saturday afternoon at the Miller house, three 18 year old female chipmunks were in the living room. Over the years, the Chipettes had changed, not just in height and maturity, but also in clothing. Brittany was dressed in a long sleeved, shoulderless pink shirt, blue jeans, and read slippers. Jeanette wore a blue and purple stripped sweater, a purple skirt, and blue Mary Janes. Eleanor was wearing a spring green polo shirt, dark green pants, and dark brown flats, not to mention hanging around her neck was the necklace Theodore gave her back in their childhood. Brittany was on the couch, looking out the window that viewed the Seville home. Jeanette was in a chair, reading what appeared to be a romance novel. Eleanor had just walked into the room, carrying a tray of freshly baked peanut butter cookies. She offered one to Jeanette, who delicately took one and started nibbling on it. Eleanor went over to Brittany to offer her one, only to see that Brittany didn't hear her.

"Brittany? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Brittany looked at her youngest sibling and said, "Oh. Well… now that you mention it, there is something on my mind. How long have we known the Chipmunks for?"

Jeanette answered, "About 10 years, give or take."

Brittany asked, "And we've been dating them how long?"

Jeanette answered again, "Four years."

Eleanor dreamily added, "Four wonderful years."

That part was true. Ever since their freshman year, the Munks and Ettes have been together. Theodore and Eleanor were the first ones to start dating, which wasn't too much of a surprise. At first, their older siblings didn't like this idea, but that quickly changed when Simon and Jeanette started dating, followed by Alvin and Brittany, which took somewhat longer to happen. But, it had happened. They all had just graduated High School, and were enjoying their last summer before college. However, despite being together for so long, and doing pretty much everything couples do, there was one thing they had yet done.

Brittany told her sisters, "Well, do you notice that the Chipmunks haven't… tried anything yet?"

Eleanor asked, "Tried what?"

Brittany said, "You know, tried to do it with us?"

Eleanor asked, "It?"

"You know… getting busy? Fooling around? Knocking boots? Do the horizontal tango? Made whoopee? Hide the salami? Ride the mechanical bull? Take a trip to the Baby Making Factory?"

Eleanor still didn't get what her sister was trying to say, until a lightbulb went off in her head, "Have sex?"

"Excatly!" Brittany yelled, causing Eleanor to gasp and half causing Jeanette to drop her book, with the other half being the mention of sex, "I mean, honestly. I can understand that Theodore and Simon not asking for it, but Alvin? I figured he would've tried something a long time ago."

Jeanette asked, "Why is this so important, Brittany? Why do you want to do that with Alvin?"

"I'm not just talking about me and Alvin. I'm talking about the three of us with our own boyfriend. I know we have a good relationship with them, but don't you wish it could be better? I mean, think about it. Wouldn't you both like to feel closer to Si and Theo, in body and feelings? To experience something as romantic and wonderful as sex with the one you love? Isn't that what it's about in those novels you read, Jeanette?"

"Well… yes. But…"

"But nothing! Plus, I'm sure you two have thought about it, right?"

Jeanette and Eleanor both blushed at that. Both of them actually have thought about it. Jeanette always imagined that during the sex scenes of her novels, that it was her and Simon in said situations. As for Eleanor, she couldn't tell her how many times she woke up in the middle of the night after a wet dream involving her and Theodore. There were many different ones, but the one that stuck out the most was the one where it starts with her and Theodore feeding each other pieces of aphrodisiac chocolates, leading up to a hot and steamy night of gentle, yet hard sex and sweet nothings. Without uttering a single word, they both nodded.

"So, then, what you both so afraid of?"

Jeanette answered, "Well, I just don't Simon thinking I'm some kind of whore for trying to have sex with him. Plus, I'm afraid I won't be any good."

Eleanor answered, "Plus, I don't want to because of Theodore. I know he's 18, but he's still so sweet and innocent. He's the kindest, sweetest, most gentle chipmunk I've ever known. I couldn't just asked him for it."

Brittany asked, "Is that it? Girls, that's perfectly normal. Jeanette, if Simon loves you, he won't think of you as a slut or whatever. And Eleanor, I know Theodore is sweet and junk, but he's still a man. He has needs. Besides, we're out of high school. We'll be in college soon. I think we're old enough to do it where it won't be awkward. But, if you girls don't want to, then I won't force it on you."

They hated to admit it, but Brittany had a point. The six of them were now 18 and out of school. They've waited long enough. Jeanette wanted to live out her own romance novel fantasy with Simon, and Eleanor wanted to put her wet dreams to rest. Eleanor glanced to Jeanette, and Jeanette nodded. Eleanor asked, "How are going to do this?"

Brittany explained, "Simple. Miss Miller is out of town for the weekend and Dave is out of the country. It's the perfect time. So, we'll call the boys up for tonight. I'll call Alvin and 9, Jeanette will call Simon at 9:30, and Ellie, you'll call Theodore at 10. That way, the three of them won't know a thing and it won't be awkward."

Jeanette asked, "Are you sure?"

Brittany said, "I've never been more sure in my life. So, are you in or in?"

Well, given those options, Eleanor and Jeanette answered in unison, "We're in."

**That's pretty much it for now. Just a little prologue to get the story going. More will be written in the future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. This first semester of college can take it out of a writer. BTW, before this chapter, I'd like to take an author named Knight of Renaissance Light, whose story, "Never Felt This Way Before," inspired my story. I'll be using elements from his story in the part with Simon and Jeanette, but I will put my own spin on his idea. I'd recommend you all read it, since it is quite a good story, and yet has so few reviews.**

8:58 P.M. At the Miller house, the Chipettes were gathered in Brittany's room. After turning 16, Miss Miller decided it was about time they had their own rooms. Brittany kept the room they had all slept in for 8 years, while Jeanette took the old guest room and Eleanor took the attic, not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

Shortly after, each Chipette redecorated their new room to match their style. Brittany had made the room pink and red all over, with a pink wall, her old bed with pink and red pillows, a pink comforter, and pink sheets, as well as many heart-shaped picture frames with pictures of herself, her sisters, and or Alvin, all of which rested upon her vanity mirror.

Jeanette had done her room in purple, with purple walls, a simple bed with a purple cover, pillows with light purple pillow cases, and purple sheets, as well as a purple dresser, book shelf, table for her and Simon's science experiments, and the occasional lavender aroma therapy candles for those days when she needs something to help her unwind. Not to mention the purple picture frames that held pictures of herself, her siblings, and or Simon, all placed chronologically on her dresser.

Eleanor's room was spring green all over. There was a bed with a green bed frame, covers, sheets, and pillows, as well as a soccer ball that was always in the corner of the room, a trophy case displaying all of the awards she had won for her incredible soccer skills, and a green dresser, which had green pictures frames with pictures of her, her sisters, and or Theodore. On her bed, there was a brown teddy bear that had previously belonged to Theodore, but he gave it to Eleanor at 15, when he realized he was too old for a teddy.

Brittany explained to her sisters, "Now, remember: in 2 minutes, I'll call up Alvin. When I do, you both have to go to your own room and stay there until it's time for _you _to get _you_r boyfriend over here. Alright?"

"Yeah, Brittany," Eleanor said, obviously annoyed, "We've heard you the last 30 times today."

"Good!"

Over at the Seville house, Alvin was in his room, lying on his bed and tossing a bouncy ball against a wall. He was dressed in the cap he wore as a child, a short sleeve shirt that looked like his old turtleneck, blue jeans, and his sneakers.

Much like their counterparts, the Chipmunks got their own rooms at 16. Sure, they didn't like the idea of it back when they were 9, but now, they were fine with it. After all, sharing a bedroom at 16 would get… awkward at times, as young men… or in this case, young munks… have urges they can't control sometimes.

Alvin kept the old room to himself, redecorating it red. His bed had a red comforter, but no sheets, being that he was always too lazy to put them on. He also took the space his brothers' previous beds took up and used it for his musical instruments. He had a red dresser, and instead of picture of his family and Brittany on it, he had dozens of pictures of himself. After all, he _is _Alvin Seville.

Simon occupied one of the guest rooms, where he did everything in blue; Walls, bed, dresser, and table, similar to Jeanette's table. He even hung up some intelligence posters, ranging from Albert Einstein to the Periodic Table to Beethoven and more. He had even made a secret compartment in the floor for dead animals he had purchased, all of which were pack in formaldehyde. Luckily, these animals were simply for dissection purposes. Instead of framing his pictures, he kept them secure in a photo album.

Theodore also took up a guest room, redecorating it green, from his walls to his bed to his dresser. He was the only Chipmunk that had framed photos of his family, friends, and Eleanor on his dresser, which often made him ridicule to Alvin's picking. There was also an old Easy-Bake Oven he found in the attic a few years ago. Luckily it still worked, and he kept it. The only time he ever used it was if there wasn't anything to snack on in the house or if he got into trouble, mostly thanks to Alvin, and wasn't allowed in the kitchen.

As Alvin tossed his ball, his cell phone started to ring. Instantly forgetting about the ball he had just thrown, he answered the phone, "Hel… AH!" He was cut off by the ball hitting him in the eye. He started rubbing it and continued, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alvin? It's Brittany."

Alvin joked, "Brittany who?"

Brittany laughed sarcastically at her boyfriend's joke, "Very funny. Listen, Alvin. I need to come over to my house. We need to have a serious talk."

Alvin didn't like the sound of that. To him, a serious talk meant one of two things: he was in trouble, and Brittany was going to break up with him. Alvin didn't know how to respond and answered, "S-sure. I'll be right over."

"Okay. See you then… Alvie."

When she hung up, Alvin sighed in relief. Even though he hated that name, 'Alvie' was his reminder that Brittany wasn't mad at him.

5 minutes after the call, Alvin walked over to the Miller house. Since he was a regular visitor, he didn't even bother knocking. He just went right in and called out, "Hello?" No one responded, "Hello?" Alvin climbed the staircase of the two story house and approached Brittany's room.

He knocked on the door and heard a familiar voice seductively reply, "Come in."

Alvin walked into the room, and sitting on the bed was Brittany. Alvin worked up a smile and said, "Hey, Brit."

Alvin sat on the bed, right next to Brittany, and Brittany told him, "Alvin... we need to talk."

Alvin panicked and blurted, "I didn't do it!"

Brittany asked, "Do what?"

Alvin asked, "Wait; aren't you mad at me? Aren't you going to break up with me or something?"

"What?! No! That's not why I called you over."

Alvin sighed and wiped some sweat from his brow, "Thank goodness! So, why did you call me over?"

"Well…" Brittany hesitated and said, "We've been dating for 4 years, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I was thinking… you love me, right?"

Alvin froze up. He was afraid of this. The word 'love' always made him panic.

When he didn't respond, Brittany asked, "Right?" When he didn't respond again, Brittany started to tear up, "Right?!"

Alvin said to himself mentally, "_What's wrong with you, you idiot?! Tell her! Don't blow this!_"

After a few seconds, Brittany came to the conclusion that his silence meant 'no.' She got mad and said, "You jerk! I should've known you didn't love me! You're just like all the other men in the world!"

As Brittany continued her rant, Alvin thought more about not answering. If he didn't reply soon, chances are, they'd break up. So, without even thinking, Alvin simply blurted out, "I LOVE YOU!"

Brittany almost immediately stopped ranting and asked, "W… What?"

Alvin stood up and proclaimed, "I love you, okay?! I… Love… You!" Alvin didn't know why he did that, but it felt good. He sat back down on the bed and continued, "I… always did. Ever since we were kids. I just… didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid if I told you too soon, you'd dump me."

Brittany was shocked. Out of the blue, she saw a whole new Alvin. She knew in her heart that his words were sincere. She wasn't sure _how _she knew, but she didn't question it. That's when she asked, "So, then… is that why you haven't told me until now? And is that why you haven't made a move on me?"

Alvin asked, "Move on you?" It took Alvin a second to decipher her words, but then he discovered, "You mean… ask for sex?"

Brittany wiped her tears away and said, "Yeah."

Alvin was frozen once again. Love was one thing, but _sex_?! I mean, sure, he could be a real Casanova at times, but not a pervert, "Well, I guess… I didn't want you to think of me as a… a pervert." Alvin approached his girlfriend and lightly placed his right hand on her cheek, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just didn't want to blow it by asking for sex. I didn't want you to dump me because of it."

Brittany took Alvin's hand away from her cheek and held it in her own hand, "Alvin… that's crazy! Sure, you are a lot of things: a jerk, a control freak, competitive, manipulative, shallow, and you've got a huge ego…"

"You mean like you?"

Brittany thought about that and said, "Good point. What I'm saying is, you may be a lot of things, but a pervert isn't one of those things. And besides, I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about making our love stronger than it is. In life, you only have one virginity, and you have to carefully pick who you want to have it. If I could do that with one person, it'd be you."

Alvin smiled and said, "Yeah. I see what you mean. If I could choose anyone to do that with, I'd choose you."

"Oh… Alvin…" Brittany said with obvious glee in her voice and instantly crushed her lips into Alvin's.

Both chipmunks wrapped their arms around each other and shared an intense, passionate make out session. Their tongues danced and coiled in their mouths, and turned into a battle for dominance. Even when taken over by lust, their competitive personalities stuck out like sore thumbs. After about a minute of kissing, they broke away, almost gasping for air.

Brittany said, "I love you, Alvin Seville."

Alvin responded, "And I love you, Brittany Miller."

They both held each other in a tight hug, and Brittany said, "I'm ready."

Alvin said, "Me, too."

Brittany asked, "Shall we?"

Alvin responded, "Let's."

…

At 9:30, Simon was at his table, carefully finishing a chemistry experiment. Like his brothers and the Chipettes, he was sporting a new wardrobe. Underneath the white lab coat he was wearing, he wore a light blue button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, and his old shoes. He attempted to put a single drop of some red liquid that was inside of a pipette into a beaker of blue liquid, and couldn't afford to mess it up, "Easy… easy…" As the drop was about to drop, his phone went off, catching him by surprise and making him accidently squeeze the entire contents of the pipette into the beaker! Luckily, it only made a huge cloud of dust explode in his face, making him cough and gag. After doing so, he answered the phone and asked between coughs, "He… Hello?"

Jeanette responded, "Hello, Simon."

"Oh, hello, Jeanette," Simon answered.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Simon coughed once more and replied, "Not really." He held the phone with his shoulder as he removed his lab coat, "Is something the matter?"

"Simon, would you like to… if you want… it's okay if you don't, but I was wondering…"

Simon finished her sentence, "You want me to come over?"

"Yes! That's it! I mean, can you?"

Simon threw his lab coat aside and put the phone back in his hand, "You mean right now?"

"Uh-huh."

Simon pondered this for a moment and replied, "Very well, Jeanette. I'll be right over."

5 minutes later, Simon entered the Miller house, much like his brother Alvin did a half hour prior. He ascended the stairs of the house and went to Jeanette's room. On the way there, he heard some noise coming from Brittany's room. He thought nothing of it and went on about his business. He knocked on the door and was welcomed by a timid voice, "Come in."

Simon entered the room and saw Jeanette sitting on her bed, just like her sister. Simon told her, "Evening, Jeanette."

Jeanette welcomed her boyfriend with a soft, "Hello."

Simon sat next to her, and seeing the bright red she was blushing, he knew something was bothering her, "Jeanette? Is something wrong?"

Jeanette hesitated for a moment and then replied, "Simon… can I ask you something?"

Simon replied, "Sure. Pray tell, what is it?"

"Simon, we've been dating for 4 years, right?"

"Yes. Give or take a few days. Why?"

Jeanette blushed more and asked, "Well, have you ever thought about…" Jeanette paused and shook her head, "No! I can't! You wouldn't want to."

Simon asked, "Want to what?"

Jeanette replied, "It's nothing. You'd say no. I just know it."

Simon assured her, "Jean," Simon called her by his nickname for her, "Don't think like that. You're my girlfriend. I'd do anything for you." Simon gently took her by the chin and moved her head towards his person, "Now," Simon removed his hand from her chin, "Tell me. What's wrong?"

Jeanette hesitated, which she seemed to be doing a lot in this conversation, and told him, "Simon, have you ever thought about me?"

Simon replied, "Well, sure. I do it all the time."

"No. I mean, have you ever _thought_ about me?"

Simon was confused and asked, "Thought about you how?"

Jeanette looked away from him and whispered, "…sexually."

Simon didn't hear her and asked, "Pardon?"

Jeanette mumbled, "Sexually."

Simon got irritated and said, "Speak up! I don't understand you!"

Jeanette blurted out, "Sexually!" Jeanette quickly covered her mouth and looked rather shocked.

So did Simon, which was obvious when he asked, "S-s-sexually?"

Jeanette quickly dove into one of her pillows and started bawling! Between a combination of cries and screams, Jeanette managed to say, "Simon, I… I'm so sorry! I just… I should've never called you over here! I made a terrible mistake! You must think I'm some kind of slut!"

As she continued to cry into her pillow, Simon hesitantly put his hand on the top of her head and slowly rubbed the middle Chipette's chocolate colored mane, "Jeanette, please calm down. I would never think of you like that."

Jeanette momentarily looked up from her pillow and asked, "You…" She sniffled, "You wouldn't?"

Simon took his hand away from her head and said, "Of course not." As Jeanette sat back up, wiping the tears from her eyes, Simon told her, "Jeanette, I've known you since we were 8. I know you're not a slut. Do you go around sleeping with other guys whom you barely know?"

Jeanette already knew that answer, and she knew Simon knew it as well, but still, she replied, "No."

"Jeanette, it's perfectly normal for someone to think about something like… sex. And to answer your question, I have thought of you in… _that _way."

Jeanette gasped and asked, "You have?"

"Many times; and I'm not ashamed of that. Jeanette, you may not think much of yourself, but you're smart, kind, and in your own way, very beautiful."

Jeanette smiled and asked, "You really mean that, Si?"

"Every last word of it; and if this is what you called me over for, then I…"

"Wait!" Jeanette asked, "What if I'm not good? What if I mess up?"

"Jeanette, it's not rocket science or brain surgery. Sex is quite easy. It is practically in our DNA. Once you start doing it, it becomes second nature. Besides, it'd be_ my _first time too, right?"

Jeanette replied, "Right."

"So you have nothing to worry about."

Jeanette was no longer blushing and looked quite happy. She looked at Simon and said, "In that case…Simon, I want to take what we have… to the next level."

Simon looked deep into Jeanette's emerald colored eyes and replied, "So do I."

Simon and Jeanette leaned in, almost in sync, and pressed their lips together. It started out as a simple kiss and then evolved into a full blown make out session. Their tongues danced around in their mouths as they let out ecstatic moans of pleasure.

…

At 10 o'clock, Theodore was in his room. Dressed in a green sweater vest, khaki pants, and his shoes, he was sitting on his bed, looking down at his hands. He was holding a small black box in his hands and looked at it, smiling as he did. He said to himself, "Eleanor." He brushed the box against his cheek as he whispered, "Soon." After that, his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and the caller ID showed it was Eleanor, "Speak of the Devil." Theo answered the phone happily, "Hey, Eleanor!"

"Hi, Teddy! Are you busy?"

"Not really. What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to come over. I need to talk to you about something."

"Really? What?"

"You'll see. Can you come over?"

"Sure. I'll be right over."

5 minutes after that, Theodore walked into the Miller house, like his brothers did, and made his way upstairs. He walked down the hallway, passing by Brittany and Jeanette's rooms. From Brittany's room, he heard snoring that sounded similar to Alvin's. However, it was being drowned out by music that came from Jeanette's room. He ignored it and made it to the end of the hall, where he opened a door that led to a staircase. He walked up the staircase and was in attic, aka, Eleanor's room. Either on accident or on purpose, Eleanor was sitting on her bed, much like her sister's prior. Eleanor gave Theodore a smile and said, "Hello." Only, this wasn't a normal smile. It was a smile that was a mix of both longing and nervousness.

Theodore gulped at this unfamiliar smile and said back, "Hello."

Eleanor patted the empty space beside her and said, "Come sit down. We need to talk."

Theodore hesitantly approached the bed and sat down on it. As he did, he noticed Eleanor was rubbing her necklace between her index finger and her thumb. He smiled and said, "I can't believe you still wear it."

Eleanor didn't hear him, so she stopped rubbing her necklace and asked, "Hmm?"

"Your necklace; I can't believe after all these years, you still have it."

"Oh," Eleanor realized what he was talking about, so she looked down at it and said, "Yeah. I never take it off." Eleanor wasn't lying about that. Ever since Theodore gave her that necklace at 9, she never took it off, not even in the shower or in bed, "It's my treasure."

Theodore blushed at this, "Really?"

"Uh-huh. You were always such a sweet person, Theodore. You still are." Eleanor placed her hand on top of Theodore's hand and said, "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend, Theodore."

Theodore warmly smiled and said, "Thanks. And I'm glad you're my girlfriend."

"I just feel so close to you."

Theodore replied, "So do I."

Eleanor looked at him and said, "And yet… I feel like we could be… a lot closer."

"What do you mean?"

It took Eleanor a second to respond, as she had trouble trying to find a way of how to word this to Theodore. She answered, "Theodore, have you ever… thought about our relationship? You know… intimately?"

Theodore asked, "Intimately?" He didn't understand that word. He wasn't stupid, but he was still Theodore.

"Have you ever thought about us having…" Eleanor mustered up what little courage she had to tell him and said, "Sex?"

Theodore asked, "Sex?"

Eleanor wasn't sure how to respond. So, she simply said, "How should I put this? You see, when a mom and a dad love each other…"

"No, no, no!" Theodore cut her off, "I know what sex is."

"You do?"

Theodore laughed, "Come on, Eleanor! I'm not a kid, you know. That's day one stuff in Health Class."

Eleanor was relieved. Now she wasn't so nervous about talking to him about this, "So… have you?"

"Honestly?" Theodore hesitated and answered, "Yes."

Eleanor shouted with a mix of surprise and happiness in her voice, "Really?!"

"Of course, I have. Pretty much… all the time," Theodore scratched the back of his neck, "Sometimes, I wake up in the middle of the night after I… dream of that."

Eleanor was surprised. She now knew she wasn't the only one who was having wet dreams. Eleanor told Theodore, "Well… if you're having wet dreams, there is _one _way to take care of them."

Theodore asked, "You mean sex?"

"Not just sex, Teddy. I'm talking about making love. I have those kinds of dreams, too. Maybe if we actually do it, maybe they'll stop."

"But what if they don't stop, Ellie?"

"We'll never know unless we try. Theodore Seville, I'm asking you," Eleanor took hold of Theodore's hands with her own and looked into his eyes lovingly, "From the deepest part of my heart and soul, take me. Take me and make me yours. Please?"

Theodore was momentarily lost in her eyes. He was mesmerized by her chocolate colored eyes, that looked so tempting, and not in the usual tempting he got from hunger. Nay; it was temping in the terms of love.

"Okay." Theodore told her, "Let's do it."

"Oh, Theodore…" Eleanor slowly leaned in and started kissing Theodore. He quickly responded to the kiss and started doing the same as she did. It started off as a simple kiss, but soon evolved into an elaborate tongue ballet. Their young tongues explored each other's mouths, pleasantly moaning at the sensation. As they broke apart, Eleanor asked, "Shall we?"

Theodore saw his old Teddy Bear on the bed and said, "Not if Teddy's watching."

"What?" Eleanor was confused, "Theodore, Teddy's a stuffed animal. He can't…" Eleanor saw the joking smile and seductively said, "Oh; very funny." Eleanor took Theo by his vest and pulled him inward to her, "Come here, my little funny boy." She once more pressed her lips against his, continuing their make out session.


	3. Alvin and Brittany's First

**Hello again, my loyal readers! Sorry for not writing for SO many months. Life can be a real bitch, but I finally found time to write again.**

After their heartfelt confessions, Alvin and Brittany started to get down to business. Once more, the red and pink clad chipmunks started to kiss each other. As their lips touched and their tongues danced inside their mouths, they both moaned with a combination of passion and lust.

Brittany was in complete ecstasy at the moment. She knew that this night was going to be one that changes hers and Alvin's lives. She was ready to give her virginity to the one she loved, without a doubt. She knew it would be special.

Alvin was also enjoying this kiss, more so than the previous kisses he and Brittany shared. Between the erotic dancing of their tongues and the taste of Brittany's strawberry lip gloss, Alvin felt a stirring in his loins; not from pleasure, but from something deeper: Love. Though one would never guess Alvin as the romantic type, tonight, none of that mattered.

As Alvin reached the lower hem of Brittany's top and started to pull it up, Brittany realized what he was doing. Being the competitive Chipette she was, she quickly jerked Alvin's hands away and pulled out of the kiss, "Oh, no, you don't!"

Alvin glared at Brittany, "Brit, what the hell? What are you doing?"

"If you think I'll show you _my _body first, you're dead wrong!" Brittany pushed Alvin onto the bed, and then crawled on top of him. She seductively purred, "Prepare to lose."

Alvin wasn't sure what was happening, but… he liked it! He found what Brittany was doing as a total turn-on. He guessed that even during sex, their competitive sides just can't stay put. So, Alvin decided to fight back. As Brittany pulled Alvin's shirt up enough to reveal his stomach, he quickly turned her over so that _he _was on top of _her_. "Sorry, babe," Alvin grinned suggestively, "I won't lose _that _easily."

The more this went on, the more turned on Brittany became. She loved how Alvin tried to take over, but she wouldn't have it. "Oh… it's on."

In a frenzied fury, the two chipmunk teens fought on the bed to remove one another's shirt. For the next five minutes, they both went back and forth, doing everything they could to get their respective partner off of them, while also trying to remove said partner's shirt.

When Alvin got on top of Brittany, he decided to play dirty. Since Brittany's shirt hung off her shoulders, he pulled down from there, pulling the shirt all the way to Brittany's waist and revealing a pink bra with a small red bow on it. The red chipmunk looked in awe as he stared at the blushing Chipette's chest.

Brittany nervously smiled and joked, "Looks like you win."

"Not yet, I haven't." Alvin got off of Brittany and helped her sit up, "You still have a bra on."

Brittany erotically smiled and said, "Well… we can fix that."

As Brittany removed her shirt, she slowly unsnapped the back of her pink, lacey bra. As the bra started to fall, she moved her hands in front of it so that her breast remained covered. Alvin groaned from disappointment, to which Brittany asked, "What's wrong, Alvie? Upset that I'm teasing you?" Alvin simply nodded and groaned. Brittany giggled at this and said, "I'm sorry. Here I go." Brittany removed her hands from the bra, letting it fall to the bed.

Alvin stared in amazement at the sight of his girlfriend's bare breasts. Brittany, being the well proportioned female she was, had a C-cup bust complete with quarter sized areola and pink nipples. Alvin found them cute, in a sexy kind of way.

As he kept staring, the Chipette told him, "Well, don't just stand there," Alvin snapped out of his trance like state, "You've bested me. It's time to reap your reward." Brittany took a hold of Alvin's right hand and moved it right over to her right breast.

As soon as Alvin's hand touched the soft, smooth flesh of the Chipettes chest, he felt his heart skip a beat. Brittany's breast felt like the softest thing he had ever touch. If he hadn't know better, he'd swear he was fondling a Jell-O mold.

As she felt Alvin fondle her breast, Brittany started panting heavily. The way Alvin was holding her breast was heavenly. His grip was firm, and yet his touch was soft. Without warning, the young male Chipmunk took the right nipple between his thumb and index finger. This caused Brit to moan and gasp.

Soon after, Alvin took his other hand and started to gently grope Brittany's other breast. After getting a feel for it, Alvin took the right nipple and placed it in his mouth. Alvin greedily suckled on the soft peak of flesh and swirled his tongue around it as he sucked, which caused Brittany's gasping to increase. She took a hold of Alvin's head and pressed it more into her chest.

Brittany whimpered between gasps, "Oh, Go-od, Alvin! That feels… s-so good!" Alvin quickly switched from one nipple to the other, and Brittany threw her head back in pleasure , feeling waves of pleasure surge through her body, as she softly exclaimed, "Oh, fuck! Oh. Ooh! Ooooh!" After some time, Alvin ceased sucking and was panting heavily. Brittany brought her lover's eyes forward to her own and asked, "So… how was it?"

"It was…" Alvin said between breaths, "It… It was… awesome."

Brittany's eyes drifted downward and she saw a magnificent bulge in Alvin's jeans. Brittany giggled seductively, "I can tell." As Alvin pushed away and tried to hide his erection, Brittany grabbed his hands and said, "Uh, uh, uh." Brittany did not say another word and took one of Alvin's fingers into her mouth. As she sucked on his digit, Brittany playfully moaned in an attempt to seduce Alvin into doing the next step. As she unwrapped her pink lips from Alvin's mouth, she told him, "The shirt. Lose it."

Almost as if he was being mind controlled, Alvin responded, "Yes, ma'am." Alvin took the helm of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He threw the red shirt off the bed and looked over to his girlfriend. From the look on her face, he knew she liked what she saw, and how! Alvin was always the athletic type, so it came to no surprise how impressive his muscles were. They weren't exactly Arnold sized, but they were big enough to be noticed. His pecs weren't the biggest, but his six-pack was pretty impressive. Brittany felt like a kid in a candy story and she just grabbed a big bag of eye candy.

Brittany gently placed her hands on Alvin's six-pack and gave it a rub. The sensation of the muscles touch was enough to make a girl lose it. Brittany smirked and said, "My, Alvie, what big muscles you have."

In his mind, Alvin laughed at her joke, but in reality, he said, "If you think my muscles are big, what until you see this." With that said, Alvin unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants, sliding them off and tossing them aside, leaving him in his red and white stripped boxers. Alvin took his hands away from his boxers and told Brittany, "Go ahead."

Brittany smirked seductively, "Don't mind if I do." Brittany took a hold of the hem of Alvin's boxers and gently pulled on them. As the boxers slid off, Brittany got an eyeful of Alvin's erection as it sproinged freely in front of her face. Needless to say, Brittany was impressed. Despite Alvin's 4 foot height, his penis clocked in at a length of 6 inches. Brittany simply stared at it just as Alvin did to her breasts. Without saying anything else, Brittany took a firm hold of Alvin's pecker and started stroking it.

As the young Chipette's touch made his member throb, Alvin's heart stopped for a split second from it. As he groaned from the hand job he was receiving, he asked, "S-so, what do yo… ooh… you think?"

Brittany smirked and answered, "I think this little guy deserves some loving." Brittany lowered her mouth towards Alvin's little Alvin and gave the head a swift lick. After that, Brittany swirled her tongue around the head, coating it in her saliva. She could hear Alvin's moans of ecstasy and blew on the spit covered tip, sending shivers up Alvin's spine. Figuring that she had teased him enough, Brittany took Alvin's entire length into her mouth and gently sucked on it. Slowly, she began to bob her head up and down, letting it hit the back of her throat.

As the rhythm of the blowjob started to pick up, Alvin placed his hands on Brittany's head, holding it in place, not that she would need any restraint. Alvin moaned, "Oh, yeeeah… That's it. Oh, Brit… Brittany, I…" As Brittany sucked on him, she took her left hand and started massaging his ballsack, causing Alvin to through his head back, "Oh, God… I love you!" Alvin screamed this over and over out of ecstasy, and Brittany couldn't say anything, what with her giving Alvin some head at the moment.

As the big moment came, Alvin's breath became more and more labored, and he said, "B… B-Bri… Brit… Brittany… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

Brittany didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. From Alvin's testicles tightening, she knew he was going to cum any moment. She tried to pull away, in hopes of saving it for the real sex, but Alvin's hands kept her in place, so she had no choice but to accept the inevitable and just kept sucking.

Not even a moment later, Alvin closed his eyes, bit on his lower lip and held back a huge shout of pleasure as he unloaded his manly chipmunk seed into Brittany's mouth. Thanks in part to her naturally big cheeks, Brittany was able to hold Alvin's entire load in her mouth and swallowed every last drop.

As Alvin lied on his back, Brittany crawled on top of him and gave him a kiss. Alvin was too distracted by his own pleasure to remember that Brittany still has his sperm in his mouth and accepted the kiss.

As they pulled away, Brittany asked, "How was it?"

"Phew," Alvin wiped some sweat from his brow, "That was… incredible." As Alvin's knee unknowingly poked Brittany in her private area, he heard the wet noise. He smiled at his topless girlfriend and said, "Looks like it's your turn."

"Looks like."

The two Chipmunks soon repositioned, with Alvin kneeling on the floor with Brittany having her legs spread. Alvin quickly pulled down Brittany's skinny jeans, revealing a pair of white panties with little pink hearts. These panties had a wet spot right on the crotch. Alvin teasingly placed his hand on the spot and grinned, "Well… someone's excited, hmm?"

Brittany lightly gasped at Alvin's touch and joked, "You talk too much. Why not use that mouth for something useful?"

Alvin moved his hand to the hem of Brittany's underwear and asked, "You mean… this?" Almost as quickly as he removed her jeans, Alvin removed Brittany's panties, revealing her virgin vagina to him. Alvin marveled at the sight of her pink pussy lips and small, heart shaped patch of pubic hair. Wasting no time, Alvin quickly examined Brittany's precious spot. Having watched his fair share of porn, he knew where to find the clitoris. When he did find it, he gave it a quick lick. This caused Brittany to gasp at the sensitive touch she had just felt.

Alvin took his tongue and ran it up and down the entrance to Brittany's pussy, making sure to circle the clit every time he got to it. As he kept his rhythm going, Brittany held his head in place just like he did to her not too long ago. Brittany bit her lower lip and squeaked, "Ooh… Ah… Aah… Oh, fuck. A-Alvin, you… you're… you're a… amazing."

Alvin wanted to reply back to her comment, but was too focused on pleasuring her. As he licked, he could feel light strands of Brittany's juices flow down his tongue. Soon after, he switched tactics and inserted his index finger into Brittany and used his mouth to suckle her clit.

As she felt this, Brittany let out a moan so loud, it could wake the dead! She bit on her bottom lip to hold in another moan and gripped the bed sheet with her left hand, giving off the impression she was indeed feeling pleasure and wasn't faking it. After a few moments, Brittany told Alvin, "Alvin, I… I'm… I'm…" Before she could finish, her eyes shot open, then closed tightly as she screamed, "AH!"

Brittany had finally came, letting her juices explode all over her boyfriends face. She released her grip on the bed sheets and panted as her orgasm came to an end.

Though most of it was on his face, Alvin lapped up what little of Brittany's juices that were left. She tasted sweet; a little musky, but sweet nonetheless.

Without uttering a word, Alvin crawled onto Brittany and passionately kissed her, letting her get a good taste of her love juices. After a solid minute, the broke away from the kiss and Brittany said, "I'm ready, Alvin."

Alvin stroked his girlfriend's hair and said, "Me, too, Brit."

As they gave each other a few quick pecks on the lips, Brittany asked, "You brought protection… right?"

"Well…" Alvin reached to the floor for his pants. He pulled his wallet out of the right pocket and opened it up. He pulled a condom out of it and showed it to Brittany. Alvin took the condom out of the packaging and quickly slipped it on. Making sure it was on their good, he got on top of Brittany again and said, "Ready, babe?"

"I've been ready."

Without hesitation, Alvin slowly placed his member on Brittany's pussy lips. After probing the area for a few seconds, Alvin slid in a little. Then, with a single thrust, Alvin broke Brittany's hymen! Brittany yelped in pain, prompting Alvin to ask, "Are you okay?"

Brittany simply smiled and blushed, "I'm more than okay."

With that said and done, Alvin started thrusting in and out of Brittany. Slowly but surely, he thrust and then started picking up the pace. As he kept on, Brittany moaned, "Faster, Alvin… Oh! Faster."

Alvin did just that and thrust fast. As Alvin kept thrusting, he was enjoying the tightness of Brittany's flower, while Brittany was enjoying the sensation of having Alvin inside of her. As Alvin thrust at top speed, Brittany started to loudly moan, "Oh, yes! That's it A-aaaah-lvin! Keep going!"

As they kept on, Alvin embraced his partner, bringing their bodies closer than before. As they embraced one another, Brittany said to Alvin, "Oh, Alvin! This is incredible! I'm gonna… gonna…"

"Me too, Brit; me too," Alvin said and then kissed his girlfriend.

As they both broke away from the kiss, Brittany finally climaxed. As her juices flowed and her walls tightened, Alvin also climaxed, letting his sperm burst right into the condom. Afterwards, Alvin rolled off of Brittany and the two young chipmunks bathed in the afterglow of their sexual experience. Panting, sweating, feeling a great sense of relief _and _release. It was unlike anything they ever felt.

After calming down, Alvin and Brittany gazed at each other, a sense of love and pleasure in their eyes. Alvin brushed a bit of hair out of Brit's face and gently placed his hand on her cheek, "I don't think I've ever seen you more beautiful."

Brittany giggled and placed her hand on his, "You're so corny."

Alvin shrugged his shoulders and said, "I try."

With that said and done, Alvin reach for the covers and placed them on top of him and Brittany. This then led both chipmunks to cuddle close to one another, feeling the sweet touch of their embrace until they both feel asleep in each other's arms. However, that wasn't before Alvin said, "By the way… I win."

Brittany didn't saying anything. She just rolled her eyes and embraced Alvin even more.


End file.
